homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of David
Tower of David is the third episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on October 13, 2013. Synopsis As Brody finds himself in increasingly desperate straits, he returns to his faith for guidance in an unexpected way. Carrie struggles to connect with Saul when a mysterious man offers to help her, but at a great cost. Episode guide Brody, suffering from two bullet wounds in the abdomen, is taken to the "Tower of David", an unfinished skyscraper project in Caracas inhabited by squatters. He is held there by a group of mercenaries led by El Niño, who is aware of Brody's identity. Brody is nursed back to health by Dr. Graham, along with Esme, El Niño's daughter. They regularly give Brody heroin to blunt his pain. When asked by Brody why he is being so helpful, El Niño responds "You know Carrie Mathison. So do I". As Brody's health improves, he begins refusing the heroin injections as they affect his ability to think. Carrie, now medicated, pleads with her psychiatrist to pass along a message to Saul that she is doing better and that she's sorry. Later on, she momentarily loses control while in a bathroom, bashing her head into the mirror and drawing blood. A sympathetic nurse finds her and agrees not to report the incident. Brody explains to El Niño that since he went on the run, he's been taken from one place to another and that he's recovered enough from his injuries to leave and get to "the next place". El Niño refuses to let him go, replying that there is no next place, and that the tower is where he is safe, and where he needs to stay. El Niño reminds Brody that he could turn him in to the CIA for a $10 million reward. Undeterred, Brody later escapes the premises with the help of Esme. He seeks refuge at a nearby mosque. The imam lets Brody stay there, but has recognized who he is and phones the police who arrive shortly to arrest Brody. El Niño's mercenaries then arrive, killing the police officers along with the imam and his wife. They take Brody back to the tower, where an angry El Niño confines Brody to a cell, calling it Brody's new home. Carrie is visited at the ward by Paul Franklin, an associate at a law firm. He claims to be representing one of the partners at the firm, offering to get Carrie released if she will speak with the partner in question. Carrie rebuffs him, as she believes that she will be expected to turn on the CIA, which she refuses to do. Brody, alone in his cell, injects himself with heroin as the episode ends. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Stephen Schnetzer as Dr. Cass Winthrop *Manny Pérez as El Niño *Martina García as Esme *Erik Dellums as Dr. Graham *Marcia DeBonis as Abby *Jennifer Marsala as Amanda Lambert *Jason Butler Harner as Paul Franklin Co-Starring *Blas Diaz as Martinez *Carlos Olivieri as Paco *Rafael Fuentes as Imam *Iliana Garcia as Imam's Wife *Luis Raul Alcocer as Thief *Aurelio Lima as Shotgun Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3